


lovebites in the summer

by Auredosa



Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auredosa/pseuds/Auredosa
Summary: They always made love at Chester’s cottage, away from the prying eyes of their students and colleagues. Here, they could be as loud as the wanted.Or, they could have been, if their lips hadn’t pressing together for the past ten minutes.
Relationships: Cyrus Drake/Chester Droors
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	lovebites in the summer

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I wish for the mild heat and freedom of summer. Have this for the time being.

They always made love at Chester’s cottage, away from the prying eyes of their students and colleagues. It was modest, but secluded, tucked on the corner of a street shrouded in emerald ivy and flowers. Cyrus liked how discreet it was. Here, they were the only two people in the world. Here, they could be as loud as the wanted. 

Or, they could have been, if their lips hadn’t pressing together for the past ten minutes.

Chester was backed against their bedroom wall, next to an open window that gave them a temperate wind to relieve the fever burning between them. Taking off his sage cotton shirt was an option, but he could tell Cyrus preferred seeing the fabric damp with his sweat, clinging to his chest and outlining the swell and dip of his muscles. His lover’s fingers moved from the back of his head to the side of his torso, pulling them together despite the unrelenting summer heat. 

“The bed is right there, love,” he muttered as they both broke apart to catch their breath. “At least it’s in the shade.”

“I like seeing you in the sunlight.” replied Cyrus, running his thumb over his glistening bottom lip. “You’re simply beautiful like this.”

“Oh, you’ve seen me this way before-“ he began, just as Cyrus latched onto the underside of his jaw. He never shut him up by kissing him more, he’d noticed. It was one of the small notions of respect that reminded him why he loved him so much. 

“Keep talking,” he said, tucking a spare strand of brown hair behind Chester’s ear.

“Can’t, not with you on me, doing that,” he moaned, gripping his shoulders as placed a trail of kisses down his throat. “How am I meant to cover these without suffocating in this weather?”

“You act like you can’t heal them yourself,” Cyrus retorted, moving his hands further south. He gripped the back of Chester’s thighs, and the next thing he knew was that he’d been lifted off the floor. Then, his back met the soft surface a blanket, and Cyrus was above him, still working away at navel while he grinded him into the mattress.

His lovebites were rough, to say the least. He was antsy about the idea of hurting him, but after constant reassurance from Chester, he didn’t hold back when it came to marking him as his own. A trail of tiny violet blooms was slowly made over his neck and chest, making him shiver when another merciful breeze met his bare skin. 

“They’re not healing,” Cyrus muttered, apologetically kissing the small bruises he’d made. The sight stirred something possessive deep inside him, but it also gave him concern. Usually, any scratches or aches he gave him were gone before either even noticed. He was an earth bender, after all. 

“Perhaps-ah-I don’t want them to,” Chester replied suggestively, panting as he guided Cyrus’s head against his Adam’s apple. He chuckled and sucked particularly hard for a new bruise, right where he could hear the low rumble of Chester’s groans.

“You’re such a masochist sometimes,” he said, pushing him down further into the bed. “I adore that.”


End file.
